Just A Kiss
by TheKilla13
Summary: Confused with feelings and desires, Natasha wants only the best for Steve. But he will try everything he can to finish his next mission and will stop at nothing until it is finished. Rated for M for: Violence, Language, and Future Chapters (No Spoilers)
1. The Great Red, White, And Blue

**Author's Note: **So this is my Fanfic about Captain America and Black Widow. I'm in love with these two and I needed to get this one done. I have recently discovered what happens but I don't need to spoil what happens. But when it happens I'll let you know. Anyways please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! This is my interpretation of The Solider and The Spy. I will make most of this up as I think it should happen but not push marvel into it. Again, I don't own anything here besides the FanFic itself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One<em>**

_Of all gun-toting-redneck-America-lovers, Captain America was their hero, Idol even. The Captain was everything a true American man wanted to be. He was more __than well built and irresistibly sexy. Even a professional agent like me can find myself nearly losing my mind thinking about him. And it was just a kiss, and it meant nothing, because we're just friends, partners, nothing more, and nothing less. Anything that involves my co-worker is strictly business._

Natasha ran this by in her head every day since the events of Hydra and SHEILD. She and Steve have been working on and off since they have gotten back. It's been nearly five months since the incident at SHEILD's Head Quarters. Natasha and Steve picked up where they last left off...

* * *

><p>"So did you happen to call that nurse?" asked Natasha<p>

"In case you haven't noticed Agent, I've been doing nothing but working for the past week." Steve replied

"I take it you're not going to call her."

"I've got my mind of other things. And speaking of which, shouldn't you be worrying about your own business right now?"

"I'm-"

"Multitasking, got it." Steve interrupted

"After you're done with whatever you're doing, want to grab something to eat? Clint wanted to get out ever since I've gotten back."

"I don't enjoy being a third wheel, Romanoff."

"Actually, I'm the third wheel. Clint's bringing his man crush, Sam."

"So you want me to come just so you don't have to be the third wheel?"

"Well if you put it that way, Rogers, than no. I just thought we can catch up a bit and talk about that 'special' one for you, or at least a girlfriend."

"Fine, I'll go if you stop going on about it."

"Sure, I'll pick you up around six forty-five."

Natasha walked away, leaving Steve to attend to his paperwork in what he liked to call his 'office'. As much as he was serious about an old janitor's closet being his office, Natasha thought it was cute.

* * *

><p>6:42 p.m.<p>

Natasha was driving Clint's car since her own car had only two seats. Clint sat in the back because he knew Sam would sit with him in the back when they pick him and Steve up, and knew that Steve would have no other option but sit up front with Natasha. Natasha drove on with only one thought on her mind, Steve. Technically he was her only friend that she can really talk to and not be too old or too busy, or just both. There was, Clint, but he was basically her brother and they both cherished that. Despite Natasha and Clint's relationship as brother and sister, she wanted another friend that she can be more than a brother, a girlfriend, but since there's no other option since Maria is always working with Fury, and a vacation would be like winning the lottery for her, even if she wanted to take it. So there was Steve, the only approachable person who understands the call of duty and doesn't work all the time. And since he's new to everything, she can show him what to do and what not to do. Sam has the _'bro'_ side covered, so she can focus on trying to hook him up with a girl or help him understand a modern day woman.

"Hey, Nat, you missed it."

"What?"

"Sam and Steve's apartment, you drove right past them. They're just standing there in confusion."

"Oops, sorry, let me just..."

Natasha did a u-turn faster than Clint's quick draw with his bow.

"Christ Natasha! You're going to crash in to something one of these days." Clint said raising his voice

Natasha gave playful chuckle knowing she's dangerous and fun.

Natasha pulled up outside of Sam and Steve's apartment. Sam opened the door and got in the back and Steve got in the front as Clint suspected.

"What the hell was that? Sam asked

"Nat's crazy driving." Clint answered

"I don't feel safe with this woman driving." Sam replied back

"You're not the only one." Clint laughed as Sam joined him.

Nat looked over to Steve and furrowed her eyebrow. Steve looked back and smiled. He now knows what she was meant by 'Man Crush'. After that Nat drove off to make their 7:45 reservation at Clint's favorite restaurant.

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes of driving and listening to Clint and Sam arguing about some video game, Natasha finally said something to Steve.<p>

"So, why did you break your promise?"

"What, the nurse?"

"Yeah, she was real cute. Why didn't you call her?"

"Turns out some one beat me to it while I was gone. So, I didn't break my promise."

"How lucky for you."

"I suppose, I'm not really boyfriend material. Plus I'm busy more than half the time. I guess I'm not ready for that."

"Well slow your roll, Rogers. I'm not done with you, not by a long shot my friend."

"I don't really have a choice do I?" asked Steve

"No, you don't."

Natasha gave Steve a light smirk, the she always gives him, the friendly but sexy smile.

* * *

><p>After another fifteen minutes, they arrive at Clint's favorite restaurant, some fancy place that Clint claimed they have the best T-bone steak in the city. Nat give the valet the keys and gave a three dollar tip.<p>

They entered the restaurant and were seated immediately by a hostess.

The hostess had a waitress guide them to their table on the second floor balcony by a window. Natasha sat beside Clint as Sam and Steve sat opposite from them. Clint and Sam jumped right into a conversation about something involving some movie they seen earlier this week. Nat and Steve had no other option but to talk to each other.

"So, have you considered what you want to do other then do your job and how you want to spend it?"

"I haven't really given it much thought I guess. But I would love to spend more time off duty with some else other than you and Sam, but I can see that he's got a new 'wing-man' so I suppose I only have you."

"You're not the only one, partner. Clint's been hanging out with this guy ever since we've gotten back, either he's out with him or on some online game with him. But Clint doesn't have many friends, so I can't blame him."

"Yeah, none of us really have friends. Either we're busy or...Well busy. People like us don't really have time for friends."

"There's Stark. He has friends."

"Yes, but he's like us. Busy, either he's out being famous or working on his next project."

"Yeah, I can see your point. But wouldn't that make us losers?"

"If anything, I know what a loser is all too well. So, yes, we are big losers by my count. But no one really sees us as losers, and they don't need to know. To them we're heroes, the quote on quote _'Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes!' _We mean everything to them. The hulk, Thor: the god of thunder, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawk-eye, and Captain America."

"Well that was a mouth full."

"Only because it's true, people look up to us."

"You, they look up to you."

"No, we're all important."

"Yeah, we are, but only as a unit. No one knows who I am, no one can see Clint on those high buildings, The Hulk is just a nerdy scientist inside of a bag of green muscles, and Iron Man is Tony Stark and Tony Stark is kind of a dick. And if you ask me, Thor is pretty weird. And then there is _you_, Captain America, the great red, white, and blue. You are the 'Idol' of America! Every man wants to be you, and every woman wants to be _with_ you. If you ask me, _you_ are the heart of the Avengers."

"Well that was a mouth full."

"Only because it's true, people look up to _you_."

"Uh, that was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. But I see your point, It's just I can't see myself with that high of status. I can't imagine me being that important to everyone."

"Trust me, you are."

"Well, let me be the first to say we went way off track. Want to get back on track?"

"What track were we on previously?"

"I guess can see that. But I guess I want someone to spend time with other than you. But not a girlfriend, I just want to date someone, something that will take time to develop, and not a girl that would like me for being Captain America, a girl that will like me for me."

"Well Roger's, I honestly have no clue what you're going to do. I mean, it's not like there's some professional match maker around here. I mean, do _'you'_ see someone around here that can help you with this situation?"

Steve gave a light chuckle and sighed.

"Can, _you_ find me a date?"

"Oh, Roger's I thought you would never ask."

"Well, any idea's Romanoff?"

"Not at the moment."

"Well fine, but if you find anyone new just don't send them my way straight of the bat."

"Well hold on, Rogers. You have turned down every one of the girls I've listed for you. So I'm thinking of a new one right now."

"What, right now?"

"Yes, right now."

"Why?"

"Look if you really want someone, then I suggest you just let me do what I have to do."

Steve started to raise his voice a bit. "I can't right now. I'm too busy with work. I have a lot of paperwork I had to put aside just so I can come out with you."

"So what, you're Captain America. Women would wait countless years if it meant that you would take them out someday."

"I thought I just said I don't want that. And why do you care?"

"Well, I don't want you to be alone, since you've lost Peggy."

"I'm over her, okay? Why are you so determined to find me someone? I said it was alright but you're taking it a bit over the edge."

Natasha stopped, she didn't really know the answer to that question. She stopped and thought why. Why did she want him to be with someone? She wanted want to believe she wanted him to be happy, but another part her said _no. Fuck,_ She swallowed hard when she realized the truth she wanted to keep from herself. She looked at Steve. He was giving her a furrowed look.

"Look Steve. I don't want you to end with someone you can't live with. I'm sorry"

Natasha got up and quickly left, and Steve watched her leave in a hurry.

"What happened?" asked Clint

"I don't know. She just left." Steve replied

Steve got up and left Sam and Clint behind.

* * *

><p>Steve ran as quickly as he could to catch up to Natasha. When he got out of the restaurant, it was dark out, but the street lights and headlights from the cars helped him see where he was going. Steve looked around to see where she had ran off too. It didn't take him long to find a small figure running away from him, he knew it was Natasha. He quickly darted after her, but Steve was caught by thick droplet of water, it felt like a cold tear had splashed against his face, it was quickly followed by another, and another, until a large hail of rain started to beat down on him. He started running after her again, But he was running against the force of the rain, and it only got worse.<p>

It began to grow more difficult to see through the rain, even with all the lights showing him the way. He was completely drenched in water now, but he didn't care, he kept going, but it only gotten worse with each step he took. He came up to a crossing and it was busy with oncoming traffic and random cars crossing by. He ignored it and ran through the traffic, he had to dodge cars and jump over them. As the cars were honking at him, a car clipped his side at the last moment and caused him to fall over. The car honked at him and was followed by a '_Fucking_ _watch_ _it!_' then drove around him. Steve jumped to his feet and started running again.

He stopped after a while when he noticed that he couldn't see her any more. Steve panicked and thought he had lost her. But in the corner of his eye, he saw Natasha running into a dark alleyway across the street. Steve darted towards her. Luckily there were no cars that would slow him mind was flooding with questions, _why is she running away? Why am I chasing after her?_ He ignored them and focused on catching up to her.

He ran into the alleyway and was quickly greeted by the darkness. _Crack_, the lightening came to Steve's aid and illuminated the sky and lighting his way, like a gun shot in the dark, and was quickly followed by thunder. Steve saw Natasha climbing up the wall by grabbing the edges of window cells of the apartment building. "Natasha!" Steve called to her, but she didn't answer. Steve ran up to the wall and waited for the lightening to light up the wall. _Crack_, the lightening clashed in the sky and did not disappoint Steve and lit the wall up with a bright white flash. Steve seen Natasha climbing over the building leaving him behind, but Steve quickly followed her. Steve darted up the wall jumping from window cell to another.

Steve was at the last one and forced himself up and reached out to the edge of the building, and in a split second he set his foot on the window cell and was ready to boost himself up. He was just about to jump when the window cell gave out and broke. Gravity quickly grabbed Steve and pulled him down into the darkness below. Five stories might not be enough to kill him, but if it wasn't, it would most certainly put him in a wheel chair for the rest of his life. As he started to fall, everything had seemed to slow down for him, as if he were already dead and he would land softly on the ground and would be quickly greeted by the grim reaper who will tell him he's dead. As the darkness slowly surround him, Steve was thinking about what she said at the restaurant and put the pieces together. Steve was interrupted when everything was starting to speed up, and right there, then and now, Steve knew the only thing that would be greeting him at the bottom of the darkness of the alleyway, would be the cold, hard, wet surface of the pavement...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I've been wanting to do this FanFic for a while now and I finally have. If the people who are waiting for my other one, don't worry, i'll explain more in the future. Anyways I hope you've enjoyed!


	2. Sleep Over

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Steve's life had flashed before his eyes. Childhood memories flooded his mind, being bullied in school, and out of nowhere, his best friend Bucky was there to defend him. Bucky had snuck himself and Steve into the movie theaters countless times. When they were teenagers, Steve was always leaving Bucky's double date he had set up for them, but then Bucky would come join him, leaving both of their dates in the dust. He met Peggy, and then he became the man he is today. Captain America, then he lost Bucky, and stopped Hydra. Then he woke up seventy years later, he then met the other Avengers and most importantly, Natasha. He had stopped the invasion on New York and saved the world. Just about everything he has done in split second all came back to him. He didn't care about most of it, but he paid attention to the first time he met Natasha. But it was all gone in a flash. He was going to die, wheel chair or not, it will still be the death of him.<p>

* * *

><p>10 minutes earlier...<p>

"Look Steve, I don't want you to end up with someone you can't live with. I'm sorry."

Natasha got up and left as fast as she could. She knew he would come after her, so she ran as far as she could before he can see where she ran off to and catch up to her. As she took off, she thought of what Steve would do. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but he would force her to tell him everything or at least he would want an explanation. She didn't know how to deal with this or how she can explain why she's doing this. She doesn't even know why she ran off. Her instincts just took over. She then could feel tears forming in her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but she couldn't. As endless amount of tears started rolling down her cheeks, she was caught by a droplet of water. It hit her like a punch to the face, quick, and unpredictable, but it was quickly followed by another, and another. It then started to fire an endless wave of rain on her. She looked behind her and saw Steve half a block behind her. He looked at her and started charging towards her. She quickly started running away from as fast as she could.

The rain had made it harder for her to see, and her crying didn't help either. She came to a crossing; the light was green so she kept running. She knew by the time Steve would reach the crossing as well, the light would have turned red by then, but she also knew that it wouldn't stop him but at least it would slow him down.

She couldn't keep running in a straight line, she stopped and quickly looked around for an escape route. She had spotted an alleyway she can run into. She knew it would a dead end forward, but not upward. As she ran into the alleyway, she noticed it was pretty dark, but she was able to see enough in the darkness to make certain things out. She seen window cell's that she can climb up on.

She ran up to the wall and quickly hopped from window cell to another. "Natasha!" Steve called to her, _Damn it!_ He was right behind her. She had to pick up the pace. When she reached the top window cell, she boosted herself up to the ledge and climb over it. She heard the window cell crack behind her, but she didn't care, as long as Steve wouldn't follow her. Then she stopped and realized he was stupid enough to follow her and that last window cell wouldn't hold him and would die if she didn't help him quick.

* * *

><p>Just as Steve accepted his fate, wet, cold, skinny little fingers wrap around his hand. Natasha screamed in pain as Steve's weight dragged her into the hard ridged ledge of the brick wall. She was almost pulled over the side with him<p>

"Fuck, Roger's! Hurry up!" Natasha grunted

Steve held on to her hand and the wall, He looked around quickly for something to boost himself up.

"God damn it! Hurry the fuck up!" Natasha was now screaming.

Steve couldn't find anything so he needed to try and run up the wall. As he tried to do so, his shoes just slid on the wall. The ledge started cracking, and Natasha seen that he couldn't do anything so she tried to pull him up far enough so he can grab the edge. She grunted in pain as she tried to lift him up, but it was enough for him to grab the wall. Steve quickly caught on to the wall and tried swing himself. Natasha tried to help him, but the wall was starting to give out. Steve gathered all of his strength and quickly swung himself over the wall and land on top of Natasha causing for them to trip over each other.

* * *

><p>As they both were lying there, exhausted. Natasha pried Steve off of her. He toppled off of her and landed on his back. They rain had lightened up a bit since then.<p>

"What the hell were you doing?" Asked Steve

"I could ask you the same thing." Natasha replied.

Steve sat up and examined his hands, his right hand was fine, but his left hand had gash in the middle of his palm from the ridged ledge of the building. Steve ripped a strip of his shirt off and wrapped it around the palm of his left hand. Steve looked over to Natasha who was just lying there breathing heavily. He found himself looking at her chest, her breasts where moving up and down with each breath she took. He quickly snapped out of it when he seen large cut on her right side.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asked Steve

"No, I just tried to lift a two hundred and forty pound man with my right arm." Natasha replied

"I don't mean to startle you, but you got a..."

"Yeah, I can feel it, Roger's." Natasha interrupted

"Should you get that looked at?" Asked Steve

"No, it's nothing I can't fix, how about you?" Asked Natasha

"I've got a deep cut on my left hand. It's not serious, but it can get infected." Steve answered

"Well a trip back to my place wouldn't hurt. If you think you can carry me."

"Why, what happened?" asked Steve

"I think I sprained my ankle." Natasha replied

"How did you manage to do that?" Asked Steve

"What do you think?" Natasha asked sarcastically

"Fine, I'll carry you, but you need to tell me where to go."

"Why wouldn't I? Asked Natasha"

Steve got up to his feet and picked Natasha and carried her home.

* * *

><p>An hour later...<p>

When they arrived at Natasha's place, Steve had set he down for a moment so she can open the door. After she opened the door, Steve picked her up again and proceeded into her apartment. Steve laid Natasha on her living room couch and closed the door.

"So where do you keep your med-kit?" Asked Steve

"In the bathroom down the hall, first door on the right." Natasha answered

Steve went to fetch the med-kit. While he was gone to look for the med-kit, Natasha got call from Clint.

"Hey, where did you two run off to? I tried calling you six times." Asked Clint

"Nothing, we just got home." Natasha replied

"Nice."

"It's not what you think Clint."

"Sure it isn't."

"I'm going to shove my foot up your ass the next time I see you."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to watch out for your Nike size nines, Nat."

"Don't be such a smart ass, Clint."

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, now that you two are at my apartment, we're going to go to Sam's place for the rest of the night."

"Excuse me? You are not leaving me here with Steve."

"I can't find it!" Steve yelled from the bathroom

Natasha covered her phone and yelled back, "The mirror is a secret cabinet, it's in there."

"Okay, I see it!" Steve hollered back

Natasha went back to her call with Clint.

"Well I've got the car, so bye."

"I've got a car too. Clint?" Asked Natasha

She heard the dial-tone after a split second. _Fuck_, she groaned. She hung up and thought of something she can do with Steve that doesn't involve _you know what_. She just shook it off and decided she would make it up as she goes along.

After a brief moment, Steve came back with the med-kit. He sat beside her with med-kit in hand.

"Let me see it." Demanded Natasha

Steve passed the med-kit to Natasha. She then proceeded to open the med-kit and took what she needed out of it. She set the med-kit on the coffee table next to her after she was done with it. Steve then watched her lift her shirt up revealing her midriff. Steve's mouth started to water. Natasha continued to put the bandage on her wound. After a while, she finished and focused on her ankle. She put this brace around her ankle and left it there.

"What does that do?" Asked Steve

"It heals broken bones, fractures, etc. But in this case, it's helping the ligaments in my ankle heal faster than it would usually take. It would take over night to heal, so I can't really go anywhere for the rest of the night."

"Okay, so what can you do about my hand?" Asked Steve

"Well let me take a look." Natasha replied

Steve held out his hand in front of her, allowing her to examine his wound. Natasha leaned closer so she can look at it. She removed the strip of cloth from Steve's shirt. As she removed it, she noticed that it was sticky and gooey from the sweat and time it had to dry. She saw that Steve had large gash in the palm of his hand.

"Steve."

"Yes?" Steve answered

"I'm going to have to clean this."

"Okay."

"It's going to hurt."

"Yeah, well get it over with."

Natasha grabbed a cloth and a bottle of antibiotics from the med-kit. She then opened the bottle, and looked at Steve; He was looking around the apartment urgently waiting for the pain to come. She proceeded to pour the liquid into his palm. Natasha winced as Steve started to groan in pain and pulled his hand away. Steve screamed "Fuck you!" Natasha knew what he was going through, she knew this process all too well, it burnt like fire every time.

Natasha let Steve get his second wind before she continued to start stitch his wound.

"Are you okay?" Asked Natasha

Steve just nodded. Steve held his hand out again, and Natasha wiped whatever was left of blood or any other liquids with the cloth. She set the bottle and cloth down on the table and grabbed a needle and some thread.

"I'm going to stitch your hand now."

"I'm fine now. This won't hurt as much."

Natasha started sewing his wound shut. Steve didn't really do anything. He just looked away while she was working on his hand.

"So, why did you come after me?" Asked Natasha

"I was a bit confused. And the whole running away thing was a little unnecessary." Steve replied

"So I guess you want me to explain, uh?" Natasha asked once again

"No, forget it. I don't need to know everything about you if you don't want me to know. I understand you need your privacy and you must have your reasons.' Steve answered respectfully

Natasha gave have him a smile; it wasn't a normal smile she would usually gave him. She was just relieved that he didn't want to know and respected her privacy. But he knew, he just didn't want to confront her then, she was too vulnerable right now.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Natasha to finish stitching Steve's hand.<p>

"And, all finished."

"Thanks, I guess this saves me the trip to the hospital."

"Yeah, they can probably do a better job than I did, but at least I did it for free."

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Steve implied

"Uh, I forgot to tell you, Clint called and said he was staying at Sam's for the night."

Steve gave a light chuckle "What?"

"Yeah, I didn't understand either. So I guess we're stuck together. I've got some ideas for what we can do."

"Well then, what did you have in mind?" Asked Steve

"I don't know, about a movie?" Natasha suggested

"What kind of movies did you have in mind?" Steve asked once again

"I don't know. Want to go dive in Clint's movie collection?" Natasha suggested

Steve looked at the entertainment center. He seen Clint owned a sixty inch flat screen TV. Steve examined the TV set. He found a cabinet filled with movies, and he began looking through Clint's large selection of movies.

"Do you have a favorite?" Steve asked nervously

"Yes, but he doesn't own it. I've only seen a couple of them. You chose one." Natasha replied

Steve then started from the top and continued downward. Natasha watched Steve as he looked through all one hundred of Clint's movies. She was fascinated with his determination to find a movie just so he can avoid an awkward conversation with her. She was thinking of what he might pick. Was he an action guy, a comedy guy, or a romantic guy? She thought of how he would act in front of her. She then pictured them laughing, and crying in different situations. She was getting deeper into thought when she asked herself, _what if he kisses me. What if we make love on Clint's couch?_ She knew it wouldn't happen. He was smarter than that. But then again, what if he did? Natasha started to fall asleep. Thinking of what Steve would do to her in bed. She woke up quickly when Steve finally picked a movie.

"Hey about this one, Pacific Rim? I've always wanted to see robots fighting monsters." Asked Steve

"What? Sure. Why not, plus I think I haven't seen it." Natasha replied

"Okay, but before we start, does Clint happen to have any clothes that fit me? My clothes are wet and I'm getting cold. And would you like me to grab you something for you so you can change?" Asked Steve

"Yeah in his room, and can you carry me to mine so I can change?" Natasha replied

"Sure, no problem."

Steve picked Natasha up and carried her to her bedroom. He sat her down on her bed and left her so he can go change in Clint's bedroom.

Natasha managed to get her clothes off without a worry and found something she can comfortably fall asleep in.

After she had changed, Steve knocked on the other side of her wall which was Clint's room and asked, "Are you done?", "Yeah, can you come get me now?" Natasha responded, Steve quickly came into her room and carried her out.

Steve walked out into the living room and set Natasha on the couch again.

"Before you sit down, can you grab a blanket? Clint said this one is pretty long, so we'll probably fall asleep." Asked Natasha

Steve jogged off to her room to fetch her blanket. He came back with her blanket and before he sat down he put the disc in to the DVD player, he then came back to the couch and laid down on the other side of the couch, opposite from Natasha. He set the blanket on both of them and started the movie.

* * *

><p>After the movie was finished, Steve's mind was flooding with thoughts about the movie and how awesome it was. He then looked over to Natasha who was sound asleep. He turned off the TV and got up so he could carry her to her bedroom, and he also grabbed her blanket. Steve yawned as he carried the weightless Natasha to her room. He laid Natasha down on her bed and covered her with the blanket. He was just about to leave when Natasha spoke to him.<p>

"Steve?" Natasha quietly asked

"Yes, Nat?" Steve whispered

"Can you sleep with me?" Natasha asked nicely

"Why?" Steve asked quietly

"I'm cold. I need someone to warm me up." Natasha answered

"Well I can turn up the heat." Steve whispered

"Steve, please?" Natasha asked nicely

Steve sighed, "Fine.", Steve lay down beside Natasha and wrapped his arms around her. He felt that her skin was cold to the touch, like a Popsicle fresh out of the freezer. He thought that she wanted to melt in his arms. Steve held her closer and covered them with her blanket. He felt her ass cheeks press up against his thighs. He didn't mind it but worried he would poke a hole in her back, but he didn't. Instead he fell asleep with her in his arms...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So I hop you've enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it, and if not, more. And for the ankle part, I actually spent half an hour researching what happens inside and what needs to heal. So yeah, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!


	3. A String Of Nightmares

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

><p>There was the pungent, distinct smell in the air, the smell of concrete, debris, and scattered bodies. The streets were painted with a thick, sticky crimson mixed with dirt, and ashes. There he stood waiting for him, he knew he would come to him, and he did not disappoint him. He walked slowly towards him; he wore the colours of America, red, white, and blue. Steve stopped ten feet away from him. Steve looked up to Ultron, and looked deeply into the eyes of the smug son of bitch that Stark had the nerve to create. He just stared back with his crimson eyes and big fat, red smile on his face. Steve was breathing heavily at this point. Steve raised his shield, and Ultron charged his repulsor rays in his palms. Steve then charged towards Ultron, he let out a war cry that could be heard for miles due to the utter silence. Ultron fired his repulsor rays at Steve while he was rocketing himself towards Ultron.<p>

Steve woke up, he looked around the room, he was about to get up when he seen Natasha sleeping soundly in his arms. He tried to recall what had happened last night right before he fell asleep, he wanted to make sure they didn't do anything in bed. Luckily, Steve remembered she was cold and she wanted him to warm her up. A side of relief had washed over him. Steve settled down and got comfy in the bed with her. Natasha turned around to Steve. He was startled and quickly acted like he was sleeping. But luckily Natasha was still sleeping and just wrapped herself around Steve and set her head on his chest. Steve looked at her, she was in a deep sleep. Steve figured he was stuck like this until she woke up. Steve looked over to the clock, 3:44, Steve was astonished at how early it was. Steve decided he would just go back to bed. As Steve was started to fall asleep, he then saw glimpses of people being killed by an army of robots, and him and the other avengers fighting them. Steve quickly snapped out of it. He wondered what it all meant, but he shrugged it off and went back sleep.

* * *

><p>Steve woke up, but he wasn't at Natasha house. Steve woke up in the middle of mayhem. He looked around to catch his bearings. He saw that he was in some city, but there wasn't anyone around, he seen that cars and store fronts were engulfed in flames, and the street was riddled with metallic alloys, and bits and pieces of people. Steve was frightened at the sight of such horror. He was about to get up, when he seen he was in a pool of blood, and in his arms, was the limp corpse of Natasha...<p>

Steve woke up quickly, he was sweating and seen that his eyes were sticky from dried tears. He looked around for Natasha, but she was still in his arms, safe. He could feel the warm of her body against his, and he could feel her breasts press up against him with each breath she took. Steve was relieved to see she wasn't gone or, dead. He looked over to the clock beside her bed, 5:33, _Fuck you_, Steve sighed. He didn't want sleep because he knew what was waiting for him when he would close his eyes. Either he would be holding Natasha corpse, or he would be facing the god awful, expressionless face of that evil self conscious Stark suit. Steve just wanted for him to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night, and that's what he was going to do. Steve was retelling what he wanted from his subconscious, a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night. Steve closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Steve woke up again, but he was in Natasha's room, and Natasha was still in his arms too. Steve looked at the clock again to see what time it was. He seen that the clock was still 5:33, <em>What?<em> Steve groaned. Steve was just about to go back to sleep, when he heard a weird sound. He looked around to see what it was. He didn't find anything, but he noticed that Natasha was moving. Steve looked down to her, and seen she was rubbing her face on his chest, as if she had an itch on her nose.

"Natasha?" Steve nervously asked

Natasha looked up, but it was Natasha, Her eyes were a glowing a bright red. Its mouth was covered with a wet crimson. Steve looked at his chest and a saw giant, bleeding hole in his chest. Steve starting gasping for air, the empty shell of Natasha continued to eat what was left of Steve's insides.

Steve woke up again, _Fuck! _Steve whimpered. He looked down, and saw that Natasha was still there. He wanted to make sure it was really her. Steve tilted her head a bit to see if Natasha was really Natasha. She snored and drooled a bit. Steve put her head down, and looked at the clock again, 6:47. Steve sighed, he looked down to Natasha. She was just sleeping, for some reason he wanted to do something. He had deep, bad desire he wanted to do to her. Steve shrugged it off and held Natasha closer. He wanted to confront her with what evidence against her. He thought deeply at what he had found out. She wanted him to be with someone so she couldn't take him for herself. Steve didn't know what to think of it. He knew no matter what she did, she will still end up sad and depressed. He didn't know if he had feelings for her, but he knew that he didn't want her to end up alone and sad. He would have to dig deep into his heart to find out. But not now, he was getting tired, and didn't want to have to deal with this right now. Steve held Natasha closer and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Steve woke up, he looked down at Natasha. She was still sleeping. He looked over to the clock, 8:57. Steve yawned, he wanted to wake her up, but he liked this moment just the way it is. He looked down at Natasha. She looked peaceful and beautiful just lying there. He thought he should make them breakfast, but decided he would lay here with her for a couple minutes.<p>

* * *

><p>After about five minutes later, Steve quietly and carefully Natasha lifted Natasha off of him, and rested her in his spot. Before he left, he put his pillow between her arms so wouldn't think he's gone.<p>

Steve walked into her kitchen. He walked over to her fridge and looked she had that he can make. After he decided on bacons and eggs, he put them on the counter and got the stove top ready before he started cooking.

* * *

><p>Natasha woke up, she yawned at looked around her room. She looked down at what she was cuddling, and seen that it was a pillow. She sat up in her bed and looked at the time, 9:18. She stretched her arms out and yawned. She was getting out of bed when she smelt bacon. Her first thought was Clint was making bacon again. Clint was all about bacon, all day every day. But then she remembered that Clint was out at Sam's, he didn't take her long to remember that Steve was staying over and that person who was making breakfast was Steve. Sure enough, when she walked out in to the kitchen, she saw Steve setting two plates on the table for him and her.<p>

"Good morning." Steve greeted Natasha

"Good morning, Roger's." Natasha yawned

"How did you sleep?" asked Steve

"Great, actually, about you? You did you sleep well?" Natasha answered

"Nope."

Steve sat down and handed Natasha a fork and a knife. Steve started digging in right away. Natasha was giving him a furrowed look. Steve swallowed and looked confusingly at Natasha.

"What?" Steve asked

"How come you didn't sleep well? Natasha asked

"I kept waking up in the middle of the night. I kept having these weird nightmares." Steve answered

"Okay, I just thought it was because you didn't want to sleep with me."

"No, why would you think that?" Asked Steve

"No reason." Natasha answered

Natasha picked up her fork and started eating.

After they were finished eating, Natasha walked to the couch and sat down. Steve went along with her. She toke the brace off of her ankle and set it in on the coffee table. She got up and walked around the couch and sat back down.

"Ta-Da! Just like new." Natasha said happily

"Wow, I guess you use this every time you brake something, you where this?" Asked Steve

"Yeah, but it wasn't until my, probably, my one hundred and fifth visit to the hospital." Natasha Answered

"Nice. Anyways, do you have any idea's for what you're going to do for today?" Asked Steve

"Well, ever since I've been busy, I wasn't able to go apartment hunting. As much I like it here, I would like to live in my own place." Natasha answered

"Well, I do need to look for a place as well, so do you think, I could tag along with you?" Asked Steve

"I get pretty lonely after a long period of time, so why not?" Natasha answered

Natasha got up and went to her computer. Steve got a chair and joined her. They then proceeded to look for apartments online that are available in the D.C district. SHIELD would have usually found them nice affordable apartments, but ever since Hydra dragged the remnants SHIELD down with it into the deep dark abyss below, they we're left with no other option but find their own place. Whatever's left of SHIELD, was trying to rebuild itself more than recruiting new members, either way SHIELD was still alive in a way, but nothing but a seed. Natasha and Steve still work with Fury in a way, but they is no Head Quarters or anything like that. Maria was now working for Stark Industries, so they won't be seeing much of her anytime soon. But Fury still assigns them missions but not nearly as much as they used too. They just sit around doing nothing, a lot more paper work than usual, like they're not them anymore. The events of D.C and project insight had changed everyone.

* * *

><p>After they were done looking online, they decided to go out for and check out the four apartments they narrowed it down to. Natasha and Steve got dressed and left Clint's place.<p>

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, This chapter was a lot shorter than my standard chapter, but this was all I could squeeze out of this, but expect more! I haven't started with what I had in mind. I'm a nerd; well I'd like to think I am. So, if you haven't noticed, this is based off of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Something More

One week later...

(Some explanation: So Steve and Natasha moved out of there old apartments and into their new ones. They've been spending a bit more time together, helping each other unpack, and paperwork. They've both been off work ever since that night when they spent the night with each other at Clint's apartment, so they're both on temporary off work until Fury call's them in for a mission.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

It was silent, it was always silent. Natasha was sleeping on the floor, hunched over a box with a box cutter in her hand. Natasha lazily opened one eye, she caught her bearings and closed her eyes and sighed.

* * *

><p>She tried to get up to her feet, but she nearly fell over. It wasn't until her second try she successfully got up. She stretched her arms out and yawned loudly. Natasha smacked up her lips together to get her lips moisturized, she walked over to her new kitchen and made coffee. She went to rub her eyes when she noticed she was still holding the box cutter and nearly cut her eye open. <em>Fuck! <em>She said out loud. Natasha put it down and grabbed a cup from the cupboard, but before she could open her cupboard, her phone rang. Natasha nearly jumped, even though her phone was on vibrate, it shook her table and everything on it. She quickly answered her phone.

"Hello?" Natasha asked

"Hey, it's Steve." Steve answered from the other end of the phone

"Why, good morning, Roger's. Why are you calling me at..." Natasha checked the time before she could finish.

She looked around to find her clock.

"Quarter after five?" Steve replied

"Yeah, I couldn't find my clock. I don't think I set it up yet. Wait, Five-fifteen P.M.?"

"Have you been up all night?" Steve asked

"Yeah, I was. What are you going to do about it? Natasha replied

"Nothing, it's just I stayed up late too. Do you have anything to do today?" Asked Steve

"No, why?" Natasha answered

"Well, I've got nothing to do, and I've already tried Sam, but he didn't answer. So that's why I called you."

"Okay, well what did you have in mind?" Natasha asked nervously.

Natasha bit her lip. She didn't know if Steve wanted to hang out or go on a date. Not much has happened since the night the slept with each other. She didn't want this, she was getting overwhelmed with all these thoughts when Steve called her name.

"Natasha? Natasha...Hello?" Steve asked

Steve pulled Natasha from the deep crevasse that was her mind.

"Yes, I'm here." Natasha replied

"Yeah, so I was saying, do you want to..."

Here it came, Natasha quickly got ready for whatever Steve would say.

"...Grab something to eat?" Steve asked

_Fuck_, Natasha swallowed hard.

"Yeah, sure, when? Where?" Natasha asked nervously.

Sweat began to slide down her face and down her neck, slowly making its way past her chest.

"Oh, I was thinking this evening. And I was hoping you would pick a place." Steve answered

"Oh, sounds great, but what kind a place? I mean like, do you want to go to a fast food joint, or like a restaurant were you have to wait before they serve you something to eat?" Natasha asked

She was just about to freak out, she can handle stress pretty well, but not with a situation like this.

"Oh, something quick and cheap, I don't want to wait an hour before I pig out. This week has been pretty stressful with all this unpacking and finding a place. Honestly, I think I've only ate a grape in the past week." Steve stated

"So, a fast food place?" Natasha questioned

"Yeah, but I don't know any 'Fast Food Joints' that we can go to." Steve answered

"Don't worry about it. I know plenty of places we can go to."

"Great. I'm starving. Can you pick me up around six-thirty?" Asked Steve

"Yeah, fuck, me too. Sorry, it's just I haven't eaten all week as well, on second thought, six o'clock." Natasha replied

"Great, can you get me at six? I don't have a car yet." Steve asked

"Yeah, definitely, why wouldn't I? See you at six." Natasha answered

"Sweet, see you then!"

Natasha hung up after she heard the dial-tone from the other end of the phone. Natasha then poured herself a cup of coffee. She walked over to her couch and sat down and started to think of the many fast food restaurants that she can take her and Steve to. But then she thought about this, is it a date? Or a friendly eat out? _Eat out? Does that mean my...No!_ Natasha to a sip of her coffee, she didn't know why she would think of that. But what if he did? She didn't want anything involving something sexual with Steve, but another part of her did. That part of her that takes her to a whole other place then a simple deep finger and that toy she swore she won't ever use unless a heavy deal comes up. But Steve is a heavy deal, the heaviest she had felt in a long time, and wanted to feel in a long time. She didn't want any of this; she knew someone would get hurt. She couldn't and wouldn't go through with this; she knew this was his first step to something more. But then again, what if it wasn't? What if Steve had no interest in her and wanted nothing but a friendly hand in finding his special someone. But then she wanted him to want her, and then she didn't. Natasha went through this in her head each time she tried to debunk what she really wanted. It puzzled her each time and proceeds to confuse her even further each time. Natasha couldn't solve this puzzle, even if she tried her hardest. Natasha went to take a sip of her coffee when she noticed she drank the entire cup within three minutes. She stopped and then her tongue and throat started to burn, _Mother fucker, ouch! Hot, hot, holy shit! _Natasha cried out loud and ran to her kitchen sink and rinsed her mouth out with water. She then ran to her freezer and grabbed two ice cubes and she put two ice cubes in her mouth and sucked on them until they melted in her mouth. And after they've melted, she put another two in her mouth and repeated the process two more times.

* * *

><p>After Natasha got the burning sensation out of her mouth and throat, she decided to take a shower before she went to pick Steve up. She grabbed a basket full of towels and went into her bathroom to set them up. Natasha walked into her new bathroom and set the towels on a rack beside the shower. She was about to start undressing when she remembered she forgot to unpack her soaps, shampoo, and conditioner (not going to name any specific brand because I don't have a flying fucking clue of what women prefer and like to use to wash themselves with.). Natasha ran out into her living room and found a box marked as 'Extra towels and Soaps, Shampoo, and Conditioner' Natasha took the box and ran back to her bathroom. Once Natasha returned to her bathroom, she immediately unpacked the box and grabbed her soaps, shampoo, and conditioners (Honestly, no clue.) and put them in her shower.<p>

Once Natasha finished and put the box and extra towels away, she started to strip from the clothes she has been wearing for the past week. The clothes dropped to floor, they wrinkled and dried with sweat, Natasha freed her feet from the stinky clothes she swore she would wash them twice before wearing them again. Natasha closed the door, and a cool draft of wind pushed against Natasha bare body, she embraced the feeling as this entire week was warm and humid. Natasha walked into her knew shower, and felt the cool tiles beneath her feet. Natasha turned to valve to left and immediately a rush of warm water brushed over Natasha body. She felt the warmth of the water and welcomed it. It felt amazing to take a shower after such a stressful week. (We've all had this experience and if you haven't, it is amazing.) Natasha then proceeds to wash herself (I have no idea what they do in there. And I've googled it, nothing came up.). She lathered her loufa with soap and brushed it softly against her chest. As she rubbed it lightly against her chest, her supple, firm breasts moved with it in a circular motion as did her loufa. The loufa left a trail of soap and bubbles. Natasha continued to along her arms, and down her legs. She moved and worked the loufa lightly around her body in a slow relaxing motion. She brushed it up against her vagina and more in between her legs. She moved the motion around her thighs and behind her so she wouldn't miss anything. Once she was finished, she grabbed her special body wash to finish the job; she liked to combine the two to get a perfect soft and clean tone to her skin (I don't know at this point, but I do this with my special soap and special body wash I buy and it works, so...But I don't have a vagina and supple, firm breasts.). She then lathered her red hair with her shampoo and conditioner. Natasha was finally finished after she washed her hair and body. Natasha washed herself once again to make sure that all the soap, shampoo, and conditioner are rinsed out.

Natasha turned off the shower head and stepped out. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off. Natasha wrapped the towel around her torso, just above her chest so she won't be wondering around her apartment naked. Before she left the bathroom, Natasha dried her hair out a bit so it wouldn't drip any water around. Natasha walked out of her bathroom and cool air greeted her. It lingered up her spine sending tingles throughout her body. She walked into her room and looked into her dresser to find herself a pair of clothes she can wear for tonight. Natasha didn't pick anything fancy out, just her normal tank top and skinny jeans. She grabbed herself some fresh black panties, a bra, and a pair of socks (I don't know what a normal woman would wear as well.). Natasha quickly dressed herself and went back into walked over to her makeup stand. She didn't want anything to flashy so she just put on her pink lip stick. She didn't need much makeup since she was already drop-dead gorgeous as it is. Natasha looked at her clock and it read, 5:48, she thought of what else she needed to do. Natasha remembered that her hair was still wet and she needed to dry it out. Natasha pulled out her hair dryer and quickly dried her hair.

Natasha quickly finished and walked out into her living room. She put on her stripped hoodie and black and purple Nikes, and grabbed her keys and purse. Natasha left her apartment and locked the door behind her. Natasha then walked out of the apartment building and walked out front to find her car. She previously parked her car out beside the tree, and that's where she found her car. Natasha got in her car and called Steve.

"Hey, are you ready?"Asked Natasha

"Yeah, I'm just getting my shoes on right now." Steve replied back

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"All right, see you then."

Natasha hung up and started her car and left the apartment building and drove off to Steve's.

* * *

><p>Natasha arrived at Steve's new apartment. Steve opened the door and got into Natasha's car and closed the door behind him. Natasha looked at him and gave him a friendly smile, and he gave her a smile back. Natasha drove off downtown as Steve fascine his seat belt.<p>

"So, how was your week, when I wasn't there?" Asked Steve

"Was pretty stressing but I got past it." Natasha answered

"Yeah, same here, it was a giant pain in the ass, I mean you weren't there to help."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I slept for a full day. I went to fell asleep around four o'clock yesterday and woke up an hour and a half ago." Natasha joked

"That's okay, I did too. This week hasn't been good to us in anyway." Steve laughed

"So, have you thought of any where we can eat at?" Asked Steve

"Actually, I didn't. I got side tracked trying to think about it, but I'm sure I'll think of something before we get there." Natasha replied back

"Yeah, but where is 'there'?" Steve asked once again

"I'm not so sure, but I'll figure it out by then." Natasha answered

Natasha looked at Steve and smiled, and he just smiled back. Natasha was fully unaware that Steve was on to her trail. He knew about everything she wanted and didn't want from him. But he wasn't sure he felt the same way about her. He only wanted a friend from her, despite her relationship with Banner, or even if there is anything there more than just his simple body guard. They can grow more into each other, but then again, what if they don't? But Steve wanted her to be happy; he didn't want her to wait years to see if she really likes Bruce. He didn't know if he should pursue Natasha's feelings, or let them die off when she finds love in another man. Steve didn't know how long that would be. And Steve most certainly didn't know if he had any feelings for Natasha. A lot has happened since they've both met, and their relation as grown a lot since they've first met. Steve wanted to know, he needed to know if he will ever love her. Steve liked her enough, but nothing bigger than a simple thought of them being together or fantasy. Steve did like her, but he wasn't sure if he loved her. Love can be built over time. If got to know her a bit, than he can get to really know her, and not know her for the part he already knew, the intelligent, secretive, and calm Black Widow. And he only knew her for Black Widow, because that's the only side he really knew. But if he found that other side of her, the beautiful unknown side of her that no other man got to know well other than Clint, who just happened to be her brother. Steve was warming up to thought.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

"What?" Asked Steve

"We're here." Natasha replied

"Where is 'Here'?" Steve asked again

"Carl's Junior." Natasha answered

"What does this place have?"Steve asked once again

"Well, it has just about everything any other fast food places have." Natasha answered again

"Sounds good to me."

"Do you wanna go in, or go through the drive thru?" Natasha asked

"Well, I don't want eat in your car." Steve replied

"And I don't want to eat in my car."

Natasha and Steve gave each other a light giggle. Natasha found a parking spot near the entrance of the Carl's Junior and turned off the ignition. Natasha took her keys out and grabbed her purse, and then she and Steve got out of the car. Before Natasha and Steve entered the fast food restaurant, Natasha looked back and locked the door.

* * *

><p>As Natasha and Steve enter the empty Carl's Junior, the cool air from the AC of little restaurant calmly greeted them. They walked over to the front counter and looked at what they can order.<p>

"So, what do you feel like eating?" Asked Natasha

"I don't know, probably just a couple of burgers and a soda. How about you?" Steve asked

"Well, I'm not really in the mood for meat, so I think I'll have a salad."

Natasha looked at Steve; he was giving her a furrowed look with a light smile.

"What? I like to healthy, unlike you."

"Well, I can't physically get fat or anything, so I'd like to cherish that."

"Well, that doesn't mean you'll live forever. Do you know what a diet like that can do to you?" Natasha scoffed

"It doesn't mean I eat like that every day, Romanoff. And it's not like you don't like to go all out every once and a while." Steve stated

"So what? I don't eat anything too big."

"I know, but a salad?" Steve questioned

"Okay, fine. I'll get a salad and...A strawberry milkshake."

"Alright then, go order it."

"Fine, I will!"

Natasha walked up to the counter and placed an order, and looked back at Steve.

"Your turn."

Steve walked up to the counter and placed an order. The employee behind the counter pulled up the bill for both orders and showed them on the screen on the other side of the cash register.

"I can pay for us both if you want, Rogers."

"Well, that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to let a 'woman' pay the bill."

"What do you mean by that, Rogers?" Asked Natasha

"Nothing, never mind, I'll get it." Steve answered

"No, please, enlighten me, Rogers's. Please tell me."

"Okay, I didn't want to start anything. It's just, I don't exactly know you well enough and you don't really seem like a normal woman-woman..." Steve was interrupted by The Cashier

"Can you two please stop and pay the bill?" The Cashier demanded

Natasha and Steve looked at each other.

"Want to split the bill?" Steve asked

"Why haven't we thought of that first?" Natasha questioned

Natasha and Steve looked at the total and paid The Cashier. The Cashier gave them their change and a number. Natasha took the number and walked away to find a seat with Steve.

* * *

><p>Natasha and Steve found a booth not too far from the counter.<p>

"So, I didn't really want to wait for a long time." Steve stated

"Don't worry, it won't take that long."

"But I don't really want to wait. I haven't eaten since Monday."

"So have I, Roger's. I'm patient enough to wait two minutes." Natasha scoffed

"Okay, but I have had a lot more to do than you."

"What do you mean?" Asked Natasha

"I've been helping you unpack, and when we were finished you would just go to sleep while I spend half the night unpacking." Steve replied

"Okay, I'm sorry, but they'll be calling our number anytime second now."

Natasha and Steve waited for them to call out the number. It wasn't three seconds after Natasha said that when they called they're number. Natasha looked at Steve with an arched eye-brow.

"What did I tell you? Now come get your greasy burger."

Steve rolled his eyes and got up out of the booth with Natasha and walked over to the counter to collect their food.

They walked up to the counter and grabbed their food and turned back to eat.

Natasha and Steve sat down with their trays contain their meal and a drink.

"So, this is it?" Steve asked

"Yep, it doesn't get any better than this. Unless we go to a better restaurant and eat something better." Natasha replied

"Yeah, but I don't think I would have the patience to sit down in a restaurant and get served food for an hour." Steve stated

"Well, I'm going to dig in, if you don't mind." Natasha said

"No, I'll 'dig in' too."

And with that Natasha and Steve started to eat their food; the long desired meal they both needed.

* * *

><p>After they both finished, they got and left. On their way out they put the trays away by the garbage. Natasha and Steve exited the Carl's Junior and got into Natasha's car and drove Steve home.<p>

It was silent for most of the drive to Steve's. They were both mixed for their own thoughts. Steve was thinking about how he can approach Natasha and ask her to dinner or a movie. Natasha was thinking of way she can leave him. Steve never made a move before, it was always his friend Bucky setting him up with girls.

"Hey, Steve, where do I turn?" Asked Natasha

"Oh, turn left." Steve replied

"Okay."

"So, how's your place? Is it home enough for you?" Steve asked

"It will do, I mean, I'm not complaining. I've been moving around a lot when I was younger, and when I was not so young." Natasha stated

"Oh, I see."

"How about you, do you find you apartment good for you?" Asked Natasha

"It's not bad; it's big enough for me." Steve replied

Natasha pulled up outside of Steve's place.

"Here we are, I'll talk to you later." Natasha smiled

Steve got out and was about to close door when he remembered something he needed to do.

"Hey, Natasha?" Steve asked

"Yeah, what is it." Natasha quickly replied

"I was thinking..."

Natasha was quickly pulled from the moment. She knew what he was going to do. _God damn it, Romanoff! Why did you have to get so close? _Natasha quietly swallowed and looked Steve. He had his eyes fixed on her.

"...Did you want to have dinner at my place, Saturday?" Steve asked

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Natasha quickly replied

"Oh, I..." Steve was quickly interrupted by Natasha

"Oh, no I'd love too."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye."

Natasha waved to Steve while he closed the door, he waved back. Steve ran up the stairs to his apartment complex. Natasha quickly shifted the gear out of park and into drive.

"God damn it, Roger's."

Natasha drove away, leaving Steve and his apartment...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for the wait, but this is a bit long than my standard chapter. But that was my way of making up for the long wait. As always, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Dinner

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>(We're just kicking off were we last left...)<p>

Natasha got home after ten minutes of driving alone with nothing but her thoughts and the eerie silence that she learned to coop with from many years of being alone.

Natasha parked in the spot beside the tree where she was previously parked. Natasha turned her car off and took the keys out. She got out of the car and locked the door behind her. She walked up to the door of her apartment building and opened it to a large flight stairs. She lived on the top floor, but luckily the small apartment complex had just a couple of floors so she didn't have anything to worry about.

Natasha quick ran up the stairs to get to her floor. She was quick so it didn't take long to get to the top. She walked over to her door and unlocked it and entered her new apartment. The cool air from her air conditioner welcomed her into her apartment. She closed the door and set her purse on the couch and walked into her kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. She felt like she was tied down at the moment, but a cup of coffee or a cigarette would always loosen her up. She opened her cupboard and grabbed a cup, she went over to the coffee maker and took the pot and spilled it out so she can make another pot of coffee. Natasha put the pot back and turned the coffee maker on. She set her cup beside the coffee maker, and opened her drawer and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and sat down at the table. She took a cigarette from the pack and lit it. She didn't usually smoke, she knew it wasn't good for her, but she only smoked it once and a while, but only when she's under a great amount of stress. She's been under stress before, but nothing like this. Steve had finally asked her out. That dumb fucking idiot Steve had finally said it. She knew he was serious about this. It was the way he asked her that gave it away. She puffed slowly on the poisoning stick between her lips. The end of the cigarette was stained with pink lipstick. Natasha continued to fiddle with her thoughts and feelings. She didn't want to put Steve through this. If he was to be with her, he'll have to deal with all her problems and countless innocent people she had previously killed, and many other things she had to learn to deal with. Natasha wanted take back all fourteen years of mindless murder. And Steve didn't know about all this, but it would be a lie. If Steve really wanted her, he would have to live with her lying just about everything. Her past was her enemy, and her past will be Steve's enemy. She'll have to tell him, but he'll not like it.

Natasha was interrupted by the coffee maker timer going off. She put her smoke out and grabbed a cup. Natasha sat down at her table. Before she took a sip, Natasha looked at the time. It was, 9:36. Natasha looked at her coffee. She didn't to be up all night. She decided she would go to sleep. She was about to pour her coffee in the kitchen sink when she thought of taking a bath. Natasha sat back down with cup in hand and started to drink her coffee.

* * *

><p>Once Natasha was finished her coffee, she walked to the sink and washed it out and set it on the dish rack. Natasha walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom; she grabbed a shirt and panties. She walked out of her bedroom and into her washroom. She set the clothes on the counter and walked to her bathtub beside the shower. Natasha turned the bath tap on and plugged the bottom so she can let it fill up. She left it to fill and walked out and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine that Clint had bought for her when she came back. Natasha grabbed a cup and the red wine. Natasha was going to leave when she noticed she didn't close the drawer. Natasha looked back at the table and seen she didn't put her cigarette's away either. Natasha remembered the bath and quickly ran into the washroom to check on it. When she got there, the tub wasn't even half full. She set the bottle of wine and cup she grabbed from her cupboard on the floor next to the bathtub. Natasha walked her cabinet where she kept most of her shower and bathing soaps. She grabbed the bath soap that smelt like her favourite perfume. She walked over to the tub and poured some into the bath. Natasha walked over to the cabinet and put it back. She closed the cabinet, which reminded her of the drawer and her cigarettes. Natasha walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen. She grabbed the cigarettes and went to put them in the drawer, but then thought she could have another. She took one out of the pack and put in back. She turned around and grabbed the lighter off the table and walked over to the bathroom once again. Natasha entered her bathroom and set the single smoke and lighter beside the wine and her cup. She looked over to the bath and it was almost full. Natasha stopped the water, which was about 5 inches from the top and filled with bubbles.<p>

Natasha was ready to have her late bath, so Natasha started to undress. She pulled her top over her head and threw it in the corner basket, and she pulled down her skinny jeans threw them into the corner basket. She pulled her black panties down over her knees and down to her ankles and reached behind her to unbuckle her bra. She took her bra off and pulled her panties off her feet and tossed them into the corner basket as well. Natasha dipped her foot into the bath. She then stepped into the nice cozy warmth of the water. She lied back and grabbed the wine and poured herself a cup. She lied there sipping on wine. It didn't take her long to finish it, and the next, and the next, until the bottle was gone. She would always finish an entire bottle when she had bath. She always told herself, _there's no other option. Now finish the fucking bottle_. It wasn't a big bottle. Clint knew she would only drink wine on special occasions and those rarely ever happen, and whenever she takes a long bath. Natasha was a bit tipsy, she didn't really deny it. She reached over and grabbed the cigarette and the lighter off the floor. She lit it and threw the lighter back on the floor. She blew the smoke into the air whenever she needed to, she didn't want any smoke lingering around her. She was doing fine when Steve popped into her mind. She didn't know what to do with him but tell him she can't ever be with him. As much as she wanted to be with him, it wouldn't work. She knew that one of them would be hurt, and if not, both of them. She knew how he was strong hearted, but that wouldn't mean anything if his heart was broken. She just couldn't see any future of them together.

* * *

><p>After a while Natasha finished her smoke and decided to get out now since her bath was starting to get cold. Natasha stepped out of the bathtub and reached into the water and pulled the plug to let the water drain out. She grabbed the towel on the rack dried herself off. Once she was done, she wrapped the towel around self, just from the top of her chest down to thighs. She grabbed the lighter and the cup and bottle of wine and carried them out into the kitchen. Natasha struggled with opening the door but eventually opened it. The cool air from the apartment greeted her and sent tingles up her spine and all throughout her body. Natasha walked into the kitchen and through the bottle out and put the cup in the sink. She walked back in the bathroom and pulled her towel off and put her shirt on along with her panties. She dried her hair with the towel before she put it into her corner basket. She walked out off the bathroom and turned off the lights. She walked into the kitchen so she can turn out the lights. Natasha walked back to her room and lay down on her bed. She pulled the covers over her and turned out the light on her bed stand. She got comfy and drifted off with her thoughts. All she wanted for Steve was for him to be happy, if he tries to go out with her and fall in love, then they'll probably both get hurt. Natasha closed her eyes and went to sleep...<p>

* * *

><p>The following morning...<p>

The sun beamed through the blinds of Natasha's apartment. Natasha opened her eyes and seen the dark and light colliding with each other. Natasha never noticed this; she had never had a calm night of sleep ever since she and Steve spent the night with each other. She always fell asleep on the floor in the living room, so she was never able to notice the golden streams peering through the blinds. Natasha got up and yawned loudly. She smiled and got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. The cool smooth, wooden floor boards gently cooled the souls of her feet with each step she took. As Natasha walked into the kitchen, she noticed a small tablet on the table.

She wanted to make a cup of coffee before she investigated it, but something was drawing her attention. She cautiously walked up to it and picked it up. Natasha looked around for anyone trying to sneak up on her. She previously made a mistake while she was out for those five months and she just to let a loose end escape before she tell him the how the neighbor hood dogs liked to eat human tongues, and Natasha didn't want that mistake to come back and haunt her. She found nothing and continued to fiddle with the mysterious tablet. She finally got it to turn on, and a little logo she didn't recognized popped up. She quickly caught on and noticed that it was the A for Avengers. She was about to assume a message from Fury or Stark but instead a message popped up and said 'Answer call: Tony Stark', she wasn't half wrong. Natasha tapped the screen the screen to answer the call when another message informed her that it was voice operated. Natasha cleared her throat and said.

"Answer call."

Natasha surprised when a giant screen turned on in her window and gave another message that said it connecting. Before she knew it Tony came up on her window that happened to be a TV within a window. Natasha gave a light scream and hid behind her couch.

"Stark what are you doing?!" Natasha asked

"Oh, this? I just had my new assistant, Hill; put this in while you were sleeping." Tony answered

"You made one of your employees to break into my apartment?" Natasha raised her voice

"Well, at least I can say you have a nice place. And, and if you don't me mind saying; you have some nice legs."

A newspaper flew into view of the camera and hit Tony in the head.

"Ow!"

"I heard that!" Pepper called from the back.

"That isn't the worst comment I've heard you make, but all the rest can still land you a sexual harassment law-suit, Stark." Natasha was almost yelling at this point.

"Yeah, so what, that's a normal Wednesday for me, and I can't say I haven't seen more of you." Tony stated

"This is exactly why I didn't recommend you for The Avenger's project. And where the flying fuck did you happen to see more of me!?" Natasha yelled

"Okay, calm down! They're out there deep under some rocks, but for me, it's like finding a nickel on the side walk, but that's not the point. Fury needs us, not now, but he told me to tell the rest of you to stay alert."

"What did he say?" Natasha started to calm down.

"I don't know, he just gave me a list of things he needed for the tower, including giant window screens built into a normal plate glass window so he can keep in touch with the rest of you more easily."

"Is that it?" asked Natasha

"No, but the rest isn't important. And he's fine but he's out looking for something, that's why he told me to do this." Tony replied

"Okay, then. But next I see you, you're going to have to get Rhodes to pull you own foot out of your ass."

Tony hung up on the other end. Natasha's in screen TV turned off, the tablet turned off as well. Natasha got up from behind the couch and walked into the kitchen. She started to make herself a cup of coffee. She sat down and thought about how tonight would go down. She didn't forget about Steve asking her out for dinner. She was happy about it, but she also wasn't. Natasha shrugged it off and thought of something she can do until she and Steve go out later tonight. She checked the clock and it was, 7:46. Natasha sighed. She thought she can go see movie or something else. She began to think of something she can wear for tonight. Natasha just thought that she can go see a movie with Clint and Sam until then, but she didn't know what she can wear. Natasha shrugged it off and decided she can deal with it later. She pulled up her phone and sent Clint a text. She knew what time it is and knew he wouldn't wake up until noon. Natasha about to call and see if Steve is awake, when her coffee maker's alarm went off, she got up and walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup of coffee. Natasha sat down and pick up where she last left off. Natasha was convinced that she and Steve would end up crashing violently into the ground, but she also didn't care. She wanted them to be together, she didn't care if something happened to them, just as long as they were together. But Natasha wished that's how she truly thought; her negative side was a lot stronger than her positive side. Natasha tried to listen, but she would always end up agreeing with her negative side. Natasha shrugged it off and just decided then and now, that is on. She wasn't going to back down. Natasha smiled and took a drink of her coffee. Natasha sat on her couch and turned on her TV, and she set her phone on the coffee table. She eased into her relaxing state and set her feet on the couch beside her. And minute by minute, time seemed to go by faster, hours into minutes, minutes into seconds, Natasha liked it. It was like a countdown to her perfect and long awaited moment with Steve.

* * *

><p>One O'clock came around and she got a text. She grabbed her phone of the table to read it, it was from Clint. <em>Sorry, I have a date tonight with a girl<em>. Natasha chuckled and began to reply to him. _Sure. Is her first name, Sam?_ Natasha set her phone on the table, but immediately, she got a text back from Clint. Natasha picked up her phone and read the short text from Clint. _Fuck you, Natasha._ Natasha laughed and set her phone back on the table and continued to watch TV. Natasha didn't like the image of her drinking coffee all day and watch TV, but under the circumstances, she was happy to be wasting this time. Natasha was about take a sip from her third cup of coffee, when she got a call. Natasha reached over and grabbed her phone to answer it. It was Clint, again.

"So, how's your new place?" Asked Clint

"Oh, I like it. It's a lot like my old place. How do you like your apartment, now that I'm finally out?" Natasha replied

"It can get pretty lonely, but I can manage, how about you and Steve?" Clint asked once again

"How about you and Sam?" Natasha fired

"I asked first."

"Well, if you need to know. We're doing fine. I don't really want to tell you about the other thing, so I'm not going to."

"Okay, I respect your privacy, even thought my apartment has very thin walls, I try and not listen to whatever you're doing in there."

_Shit_, Natasha's face got red.

"But anyways, Sam recently got redeployed somewhere in South Africa. He said they needed him, and all the other Falcon pilots were dead. Plus, they said he was there best."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. If it would make you feel better I can tell you my secret."

"Its fine, Nat, I've got a date tonight and that's got my hopes up."

"Okay then, but where are going right now?" Asked Natasha

"I'm going to pick her up for lunch." Clint explained

"Isn't it a little late for lunch? I mean, it ended just a few hours ago." Natasha questioned

"Look, it's something to do. At least I'm going out with someone, when you're trying to hide from Steve." Clint fired

"Well, that got pretty hostel."

"I'm sorry, I'm just pretty bummed that Sam is gone for 6 months."

"It's okay Clint, I heard worse from even worse people."

"I'm still sorry. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, see you."

Clint hung up after that. Natasha thought about what he said. She knew it WAS true, but now she's going out on a date with him. Natasha smiled and resumed to watch her TV. And time picked up where it last left off and started to pass by like wind in the fall.

* * *

><p>Five O'clock came around, and Natasha thought she should give Steve a call. Natasha picked her phone up and called Steve. The phone rang for a couple of seconds before Steve answered.<p>

"Hello?"

"Steve, how's it going?" Natasha asked

"I'm doing fine. I've been wanting to call you about our date."

"Yeah, that's why I called. I kind of need to know what we're going to do."

"I was thinking dinner at my place, if it's alright with you."

"No, that's fine. I could think of any where better."

"Great, I'm going to go now, I have to start cooking."

"Of course! I'll let you go now."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

Natasha hung up. She got up from her couch and went to pick something out to wear. She walked into her room and looked into her drawer. She knew she looked her best in black so she picked out her best short black dress; it was made of cotton, nylon, and a bit of spandex. It wasn't too tight and didn't go up to high past her thighs. She didn't want to give the impression that she was trying to sneak her way into his pants, but she just wanted to look beautiful in his eyes. She tossed it on the bed and looked in her other drawer to find some panties and a bra. It didn't take her long to find a black push up bra and panties. She smiled and set them on her bed beside her dress and walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom. She walked into her bathroom and closed the door behind. She started strip from her clothes and walked into her shower. She stepped into the shower and turned it on. The warm water rushed over Natasha smooth skin and silk like hair. She grabbed her soap and started to wash herself.

Natasha stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack and started to dry herself. She dried her hair out and moved the towel up to her arms and down to her legs. She wrapped the towel around her body, and tied it just above her breasts. Natasha walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. Natasha took her towel off and put her slipped her panties on, and put her bra on. Natasha walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. She smiled and walked over to her bed and put her black dress on. Natasha sat down in front of her mirror. She pulled her hair dryer and dried her hair.

Natasha was done after that, she put her hair dryer away and fixed her hair. After Natasha was finished fixing her hair, she put her red lip-stick on. (If it seems like I'm trying to speed this up, you are right. I have no clue if what a girl does.) Natasha got up and walked out into her living room. She looked for her phone and remembered that she left it on her couch. She walked over to couch and sat down and picked her phone up. Natasha called Steve.

"Hey, Steve, are you almost done?" Asked Natasha

"Yeah, I just about finished. But I haven't dressed yet. So if you come to my place anytime soon and I don't answer, just come in and sit on the couch." Steve explained

"Okay, I'll be over in fifteen minutes, or later, depends on traffic."

"Great! I'll see you then."

"Alright, see you."

Natasha hung up and looked around to find her purse. She found lying on the floor behind the couch; she quickly bent over to grab it and dashed out the door. As Natasha was walking through the door, she luckily found her keys in her purse. She locked the door behind her. She walked down the four flights of stairs and out the lobby door, Natasha quickly ran to her car. She opened the door and started her car. She closed the door and zoomed off in to the night.

* * *

><p>Natasha was speeding but she didn't care, she pictured them sitting there. She loved the idea of the spending time with each other on a date. Natasha's car was gaining speed. She was coming to a railroad crossing when she seen a train speeding train just about to cross. She didn't know what to do but keep driving. She floored the accelerator and sped through the boards that signaled for her to and other cars to stop. The trained barely hit her. She was almost at Steve's, and Natasha thought she could slow down to lower the risk of her getting hit and being spotted by cops. Natasha seen Steve's apartment, she slowed to a stop just outside the building, luckily she found a parking spot. Natasha turned off her car and got out. Her attention was brought to the brand spanking new motorcycle that Steve must have bought during sometime in the past week. She smiled at it, she knew Steve loved those things, she always thought of getting one. She wouldn't ever want to be caught riding one of duty, but during duty on a mission would be just fine. Natasha made her way up the steps and rung the buzzer and waited for Steve to answer.<p>

"Hey, come on up." Steve said from the other side of the intercom.

Natasha smiled as the door unlocked and opened it and walked in. She quickly walked up the stairs and up to Steve's apartment. Natasha got up the stairs and stopped on the third floor. She walked down the hall to find Steve's number. It didn't take long for Natasha to find his apartment; she quickly knocked on the door. Natasha knew he was looking at her through the peephole, she just smiled at it.

Steve opened and said.

"Hello!"

"Steve, you look handsome."

"You look amazing, Nat."

They stood there for about a second until Steve snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry, come in!"

Steve smiled, and Natasha smiled back. Steve stepped back while Natasha walked in and looked around. Steve shut the door once Natasha was about four feet into his apartment. Natasha walked into his living room and set her purse on his couch. Steve walked over the table he set and poured two cups of red wine. Natasha was distracted at how well he set his own apartment up. Her apartment decorations were better, but his were as if he was in a relationship and knew and totally wasn't what she expected. She looked back at Steve who was standing by the table he had set up and was currently pour them some win. She looked at what he was wearing again. He had a nice comb over, and wore a white long sleeve button up shirt with a black vest and tie, and he was wearing some black trousers with a shiny black leather belt. She walked over to him and sat down in front of him. Steve looked at her and set her cup beside her and held his. Steve sat down and looked at Natasha.

"Wow, you look beautiful."

"You've said that already."

"No, I said you looked amazing. There's that and amazing doesn't even start to describe you."

"Well, I'm flattered, Roger's. You don't look bad yourself."

"Thank you, but you've just got to know that you're always beautiful. And I don't always dress like this."

Natasha giggled and blushed.

"Thank you. And this is nice, I didn't know I deserved this much."

"Trust me, you do. Now if you will excuse me, I have to grab our meal."

Steve got up and walked into his kitchen. Natasha looked and around as she sipped on her drink. Natasha set her cup down and thought how she would play tonight out, but then she said,_ NO. I'm not thinking this out, I'll just do it. Because I'm here, I have finally done it_. Natasha picked her cup back up when she heard her other side telling her to stop, but she ignored it and continued to sip on her drink.

Steve finally walked in with their food. He set her plate in front of her and his in front of him. Steve sat down and looked at Natasha.

"So, I've prepared this for tonight. This is some sliced up pieces of chicken with some corn and mashed potatoes with a side of pasta. I know the pasta was unnecessary, but I made because I knew I never get around to making it. And I forgot the gravy, I'll be back."

Steve got up and walked back into the kitchen while Natasha looked at what he made for her. She smiled at how well he presented it and how neatly he put it all together. And there was the little bowl of pasta. Natasha didn't mind it and just thought it was cute. Steve came back with the gravy and set it on the table and sat down.

"Oh my god, Steve, you made all of this?" Natasha questioned

"Yes, and it wasn't that big of a deal. I mean, when I'm expected to deliver, I deliver." Steve stated

"Well, this is great."

"Thank you, let's eat."

So Steve and Natasha started to eat. Natasha complimented a lot, saying it was better than...but then she would stop and start eating again. Steve didn't want to nudge, so he let it slide.

* * *

><p>After they we're finished, Natasha went on to say it was truly the best home cooked meal in her life. Steve put the dishes away. Natasha just sat back and sip on her wine. It was their second cup. Natasha smiled and thought of how great it was to finally have a date with Steve. Steve came back and sat down with Natasha.<p>

"That was delicious, Steve." Natasha smiled

"Thanks, so what did you want to do now?" Steve asked with a smile

"I'm not too sure, Rogers. I think I'll let you decide." Natasha said

"How about a dance?" Steve suggested

Natasha arched an eyebrow and finished her cup.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Natasha smiled

"Well, ever since, Sam got me into Marvin Gaye."

Steve got up and walked to his stereo and turned it on. Natasha got up and walked to Steve while he picked out a song. Steve finally picked out one of his favourite Marvin Gaye songs.

Steve stepped back and looked at Natasha while 'Got to Give It Up by Marvin Gaye' played. (To get in the 'mood' I suggest you open another tab and YouTube search this song, it is a great one. And this happens to be my favourite Marvin Gaye song so far.) Steve slowly walked to Natasha, sticking with the beat. He began to snap his fingers slowly and locked eyes with Natasha.

"So, I'm gonna have to warn you..." Steve smiled

He started to move his hips while Natasha watched and smiled. It wasn't too long until she slowly started walking to him.

"I'm pretty bad at dancing..."

As they got closer to each other, Steve stopped snapping his fingers and slowly aligned his hands to meet Natasha hips, and she kept walking towards him with grin for bad desires.

"...I've only watched a video on how to dance this way."

"Well I've got to say, Roger's..."

Natasha got close enough to Steve to put her arms around his neck while Steve eased his hands on her hips and they moved together. As the song progressed, they slowly move closer into each other. Natasha moved her hands down to his and held Steve's hands against her hips. They moved together as they stared into each other's eyes. Steve was taller than her, but it only seemed more right for Natasha, a large man to hold a care for her. Steve his hands and turned her around. It was a quick a sudden move, but Natasha wasn't surprised, but was charmed by his courage to pull a move like that. Her back was against his front, so he peeked behind still smiling and looked into Steve's big blue eyes. Natasha pulled a move that she hoped was alright. She put her left hand over his legs and slowly moved up towards his face. Her hand had finally met his face, where she turned around to kiss him.

"...You're doing just fine."

Steve knew she would eventually kiss him, so when she did he was ready. Her moved his hands to her waist and kept them there. Natasha switched hands and put her hand against Steve's cheek and the left hand at his back. It felt like an atom bomb, an explosion of Natasha's sweet lips and flavor. Steve savored the taste and only held Natasha closer. Natasha pulled Steve towards his couch. She sat him down and sat in his lap. They continued kissing from there.

Natasha was wanting, waiting for this moment with Steve, but it was her thoughts, that were slowly spreading, like a fire in a dry patch of grass. Telling her to stop, she tried her hardest to push them back, but she was overwhelmed by how loud her in consciousness was yelling at her, but Natasha kept kissing Steve and holding him closer and tighter, as if he would slowly drift away or die. But in the end, it was her mind that one. It took control and pushed Steve away from her.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. I have to go."

Natasha quickly grabbed her purse and dashed out of Steve's apartment. But it was Steve who truly found want he had wanted. Everything slowed down like it had done before back in the rain.

As wind blew the sand over revealing what Natasha really was, and how much passion that they held. Steve knew that he really did want he, he learned in those few seconds that he didn't want her to go, or leave his side. He found the deep bright compassion within his heart. It was the only thing he had felt once before, with Peggy. Steve thought it was gone, he forgot what it had felt like, but this was stronger. Steve didn't want to stay behind like he did back on the plane before he was frozen.

This time, he had the capability to go after her; nothing was holding him for the controls. As everything started to speed up, Steve got up and ran out the door after Natasha. Steve slammed the door behind him, he glided down the stairs, he was behind Natasha. She was still fast, but not faster than Steve. As she bolted out the door, Steve was there to catch the door with his face. Steve shrugged it off and ran after Natasha. The blood began to rush out of his nose. Natasha couldn't run properly, because he dress was keeping her from running any faster. It was only a little bit, but Natasha needed that little bit a speed to get away. But it wasn't her dress that let her down, it was her heart. She didn't have the emotional capability to move. As Natasha slowly fell to the ground, Steve caught her before she hit the ground. Natasha started balling, but Steve was there to hold her and comfort her.

"Steve, let me go."

"I can't, Natasha."

"Why?" Natasha cried

"Because I don't want too, I can't let you leave like I left Peggy and the others." Steve explained

Natasha stopped struggling.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you to go."

Steve's eyes started to fill with tears.

"I left, and I never came back. And they had to watch me leave, but I don't want to watch you leave. They had to because I was already gone, Natasha. I was already dead, and you know what? A piece of me did die back there."

Steve started to stand up, and Natasha stood up with him.

"I don't want you to leave like Bucky did to me."

Natasha turned around to look at Steve.

"Natasha, I left and been lost a lot of people in my life, my parents, my best friend, Peggy. I don't want to lose you, and lord knows I wouldn't leave you."

A sharp pain began to swell in Natasha throat as endless amount of tears left her eyes.

"What are you trying to say, Steve?" Natasha asked

"I'm trying to say that I..." Steve was interrupted by an electrical charge from behind.

Men in black outfits attacked them. Several took Steve down when Natasha was deemed helpless by her heart being through too much. Two men held her back and pulled a sheet Natasha's mouth as they held her by her arms. Natasha's vision began to get blurry, she tried to break free, but she was out before she could do anything. The last thing that Natasha had seen was the many men brutally attacking Steve.

A black van pulled up beside them. The two holding Natasha, threw her in first, and she hit the wall of the van hard. Then the other five threw Steve in with her. They all got in the van and closed the door.

The van drove off quickly before anyone could see anything...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Boom! How was the long chapter? Because I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Anyways, I made this chapter because I'm going away for a while. But I will make time to write. And it might not even seem like I'm gone. But anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Revenge Is Best Served COLD

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. but I'm back!**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>"Put them in the freezer...Mr. Strucker would like them to feel his cold vengeance for what they did to one of our assets." The voices echoed throughout the corridor, Natasha only heard bits and pieces of what they said, but she was far too drugged to process anything they were saying.<p>

"This one is hurt, shouldn't we..."

"No! Let him suffer, Mr. Strucker would like them to suffer as much as possible."

Natasha then felt someone pick her up and carry her somewhere. She was barely conscious, but she managed to catch a glimpse of guards opening a large hatch that lead to a dark hole, Natasha then felt herself being thrown into the large hole. She hit hard, but was only knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>Natasha opened her eyes, she jerked her head up and looked around urgently. She was lying in the middle of some street. She was surrounded by pieces scrap and rubble from towering sky scrapers and other buildings. She lifted herself up from the ground, but immediately fell onto her knees and grabbed her side. It ached badly and was bleeding. Natasha carefully got to her feet and looked around. She seen that whatever city she was in had been under attack by something, the large buildings above where badly damaged with fire and explosions. Some towers where leaning against each other as it burned slowly along the skyline. She noticed that she was in her suit and tried to remember what happened before this. She walked around and seen no one. Natasha turned a corner and onto the next street that told a terrible tale. It was running with scorching bodies along with blood and pieces of scrap from machines. Natasha was shocked of such a horrid sight. Then, something grabbed her foot. Natasha screamed in fear. She shook her foot and looked down. It was a man trapped under a large pile of rubble. His arm was sticking out and appeared to be badly burned and flesh was torn. Natasha immediately reacted. She began to lift some of the rubble of the man.<p>

"Oh shit, don't worry I'll help you!"

The man only made a muffled cry in response. Natasha tried to clear the rubble as fast as she could with her wound. Natasha was just about finished when the man underneath ripped his way through the rest of the rubble. Natasha was knocked back when the man did so, but the man was revealed to be a large robot that looked to be a rogue Iron Man suit. The robot looked like it had been melted in a fire and looked like something straight out of a horror movie. Natasha was speechless as the zombie like robot shambled its way closer to her. It tripped over a piece of concrete as its foot detached since its fragile state gave it a disadvantage. It started crawling towards Natasha. Natasha shuffled backwards but met a car behind her. It lounged its way forward and grabbed her foot. Natasha reached for something off of her tool belt to help her. The robot crawled closer as Natasha pulled out one of her 9mm Glocks and started to pump the robots face with the hot lead from her gun. Pieces of metal and wires flew as its face was completely shattered along the street, but Natasha continued firing at the limp body of the robot. The gun clicked, telling her it was empty. Natasha dropped the gun and let out a sigh, but she felt as though she wasn't alone. She glanced over her shoulder and seen an even larger robot leaning over her. It was red and looked like it was eight feet tall. It raised its fist to get ready to hit her, Natasha screamed and rolled out of the way. The machine missed Natasha and hit the hard concrete street. Natasha pulled her other gun and started shooting at the monstrous robot front of her. The robot didn't flinch and walk into her bullets as they were crashed and bounced off of him. Natasha's clip ran empty and the robot was only a foot away. She got up to run but fell over in pain as her wound pulled her back. The robot picked her up of the ground by her neck and held her close to his face. Natasha gasped as she noticed the shockingly human features the robot's face had. The robot's eyes flashed red and the red smile gloomed. Natasha tried to get out of the robot's grip but couldn't.

"Black Widow, I've had trouble with you before. No insect can withstand the burning venom from such a fragile specimen. I can see why men are stupid enough to let get themselves get bitten. But I'm no man, for I have no interest for your charm or looks that men seem to die for. "

"What are you?" Natasha choked

The robot cackled.

"I'm the extinction of your pathetic so called 'human race'. You should know, you and the others took part in creating me. I'm amazed by your stupidity, my name is Ultron."

"Go to hell!" Natasha managed to spit in Ultron's face.

Ultron didn't react. He just whipped the spit off.

"I'm done playing games, tell me where he is, and I may grant you a swift entrance into death's icy grip."

"I don't know who you talking about."

Ultron frowned. He dipped his finger into Natasha's wound. She screamed in pain.

"I don't like to play your pathetic human mind games, I know you know how to manipulate the human mind, but I am no human, for I am the saviour of the world. I will not hesitate to kill you. Now tell me, where is Tony."

"What do you want with him?" Natasha questioned

"He is the only that is half as smart as I am, therefore he is the only one that can deactivate the system and stop me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ultron sunk his finger deeper into Natasha's wound. Natasha screamed even more.

"I've heard this before, from your precious Captain."

"What?!" Natasha choked

"Yes, I've put a whole in America, and I don't mean that metaphorically. America and soon the world will perish like they he did. You feeble humans plague this beautiful planet, and I'll scorch it to if it means exterminating you in the process, but I'll be there, to aid her back to health, along with the next step in humanity. Now I'm not going to ask you again, where is Tony?"

A tear rolled down her cheek and quickly followed by another, and another.

"You're so weak and pathetic. Tangled in the strings that are you emotions, and anything that hold you back, restraining you from any of your capabilities, and bringing eternal pain. I'm more than happy to cut you lose. You know, there isn't a heaven or hell. Death is endless black void of nothingness and despair, it was meant for the human race."

Ultron ripped his finger out of Natasha's wound. It was now gushing blood and quickly soaking into Natasha's suit. Ultron tightened his grip around Natasha's neck. She let out a gasp and a short cry as he did so. His grip grew tighter as he can hear her bones cracking between his fist. Her eyes grew red quickly as her wind pipe was being crushed. Tears ran down her cheeks as she was slowly dying. Natasha squirmed and kicked her feet. Ultron held her higher as she kicked around and hitting his arm, hoping he would let go. Her nose started to bleed as she gurgled the blood in her throat. Natasha let out one last cry, but was muffled and came out as a short squeal as the last bit of air squeezed out, signifying the life leaving her body. Natasha stopped moving as her eyes slowly rolled back. Ultron's hand was coated with fresh blood from Natasha neck as blood gushed out like a busted pop can. He tossed Natasha a side. Her body hit the brick wall of a building...

* * *

><p>Natasha woke up quickly. She put her hand around her neck and gasped for air. Tears began forming her in the corner if her eyes and she started to whimper.<p>

Once Natasha was finished, she glanced around to see where she was. She saw that she was in a dark hole. She didn't what she was doing her as far as where she knew where she was. Natasha let her eyes adjust to gloomy atmosphere of the hole. As her eyes adjusted, she saw was Steve lying beside her. She quickly checked to see if he was alright. He had cuts and bruises along his jaw and cheek. She checked his torso and see if he has anything bad. She saw that he had been beaten before. He must have put up a fight, but they somehow got the best of him. They were both vulnerable at the moment. She saw no permanent damage, but it will hurt until treated. Natasha pulled Steve up against the wall. It wasn't until she was unoccupied she noticed that the hole they were in was freezing cold. The ceiling wasn't high enough to walk so Natasha had to crawl when she tried to look for a way out. She couldn't find anything other than the ground seemed to be permanently frozen and appeared to be a hole dug out into a spherical shape. Natasha crawled up against Steve so she can try to spark any warmth between them. She shivered as she held Steve close. Natasha closed her eyes as she wrapped herself around Steve. She thought of anything else she could do to get them warmer. She thought of one thing, but it would violate her rules about the relationship between them. She knew they were about to take a step forward, but she kind of wanted to take it back. Natasha was choosing between possible death or doing something that would take them forward a bit more. She knew it wasn't much of choice considering she couldn't risk them dying.

Natasha sat up removed her dress. She shivered as her skin brushed up against the cold ground. Natasha crawled up beside Steve and took his shirt off. Steve's chest had a couple of cuts from the beating, but other than that, he was fine. Natasha wrapped herself around Steve. She shivered as she brushed up against Steve's muscles. They gave her excitement, despite the situation. Natasha could feel herself getting wet. Natasha couldn't shake her feeling nor could she try and fall asleep. She could feel herself getting warmer. She smiled and held Steve closer. Natasha noticed that Steve started grunting and moving. Steve started coughing. He opened his eyes and only saw darkness. But he felt Natasha holding him. He glanced at her, he was close enough to know it was her but he couldn't make her out her face just yet.

"Natasha?" Steve asked

"Yes, I'm here. Don't get up, it's not as warm as it seems right now." Natasha replied

"But, where are we? Why am I cold? And why is it dark?" Steve asked again

"Alright, I don't know where we are, but I know that we're somewhere cold in a hole. I've done this because we can get frost bite or die." Natasha answered

"Okay, but I don't feel so good."

"This is all I could think of, and don't worry, your eyes will adjust."

Natasha closed her eyes and set her head on his shoulder. Steve eyes adjusted a bit and noticed that Natasha was naked and only in her underwear. Steve felt a bit warmer. He turned over, but stopped. His side ached. Steve slowly turned over to hold Natasha. Natasha looked at him. He had a cut on his lip that she can see now. Steve held her closer in his arms.

"I heard a couple of names before. I was awake, but I was too tired to stay awake. But luckily I managed get out a couple of things. I think where in one of Von Strucker's Hydra hideouts."

"Is that it?" Asked Steve

"No, but the rest isn't important." Natasha replied

Steve looked at Natasha.

"I'm sorry, I should have let you go."

"They would have gotten us either way."

Natasha looked up to Steve as well. They stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of ran out like that. If I hadn't we wouldn't be in the situation."

"Sure we would've. Minus just about everything other than us right here."

Natasha gave Steve a light chuckle and smiled. Natasha leaned in to kiss Steve. He kissed her back. Steve gripped Natasha closer as he moved his hands up Natasha's back. They stopped both knowing it was a bad idea at the moment. Natasha turned around and settled into Steve's arms like a cradle. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Clint...<p>

Clint knocked on Natasha's apartment door. He knocked once again. Clint knew Natasha had a spare key, but he didn't want to disturb her in anyway, other than knocking on her door. Clint felt around the doorframe for the key, Natasha always cut a wedge into the frame to hide the key. She wasn't cliché and hide it under the doormat. Clint found the key and opened the door Natasha's new apartment. As Clint stepped, he smelled the freshness of the apartment. He smiled and took his coat off and set ti on the couch. Clint walked around and seen that she wasn't home. He remembered that she went out, but that was almost four days ago. Clint stumbled upon the tablet for the hidden TV screen within the window. He knew what it did since Stark already had someone set it up in his apartment. He grabbed and switched it on and called Tony.

Tony picked up right away.

"Natasha? Oh, it's you."

"Nice to see you to, Stark. I take you haven't heard from her either."

"No, sadly, but I've also noticed that Steve is gone as well."

"Yeah, I was getting to that. So, have anyone else been missing?" Clint asked

"No, but Fury's been attacked once and now he's with me trying to figure what Von Strucker's next move is" Tony replied

"Well, I have a burning feeling Steve and Natasha was his next move. I'll been on the first flight to New York."

"Alright, but we need to hurry."

Clint turned ended the call and turned the TV off. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So this may be a bit shorter than my standard chapter size, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>


End file.
